Demand for 1,3-butadiene, which is an intermediate in petrochemical products, and the value thereof are gradually increasing throughout the world. To produce 1,3-butadiene, methods, such as naphtha cracking, direct butene dehydrogenation, and oxidative dehydrogenation of butene, have been used. However, in the case of naphtha cracking, energy consumption is high due to high reaction temperature. In addition, since naphtha cracking is not a process specifically designed for production of 1,3-butadiene, other basic oils, other than 1,3-butadiene, are disadvantageously produced as surplus products. Meanwhile, direct dehydrogenation of normal-butene is thermodynamically unfavorable. In addition, since direct dehydrogenation of normal-butene is an endothermic reaction, high-temperature and low-pressure conditions are required to produce 1,3-butadiene in a high yield. Accordingly, direct dehydrogenation of normal-butene is not suitable as a commercial process for producing 1,3-butadiene.
Meanwhile, since, in the case of oxidative dehydrogenation of butene wherein butene reacts with oxygen in the presence of a metal oxide catalyst to generate 1,3-butadiene and water, stable water is generated, oxidative dehydrogenation of butene is thermodynamically advantageous. In addition, since oxidative dehydrogenation of butene is an exothermic reaction unlike direct dehydrogenation of butene, oxidative dehydrogenation of butene may produce 1,3-butadiene in a high yield even at low reaction temperature, compared to direct dehydrogenation of butene. In addition, since oxidative dehydrogenation of butene does not require additional heat supply, oxidative dehydrogenation of butene may be considered an effective production process that produces only 1,3-butadiene and thus satisfies demand for 1,3-butadiene.
A metal oxide catalyst used in oxidative dehydrogenation may be synthesized by a precipitation method. Various synthetic parameters used in oxidative dehydrogenation are known to change a phase structure of a resultant precipitate, thereby affecting selectivity, yield, and the like of butadiene.
Accordingly, although development of technologies related to various synthetic parameters has been continuously attempted, the selectivity and yield of butadiene are not sufficient yet. Therefore, continuous research into development of a ferrite catalyst capable of being simply and economically prepared and exhibiting superior performance is required.